Solar Powered
by GodzillaTheSeriesWriter
Summary: A new team of scientists appear in Hawaii working for a malevolent company known as the Chinese Bio-Weapon Davison or CBWD for sort. HEAT hears about this and decides to take a little vacation to Waikiki. But chaos occurs as a new mutation is sited with a similar appearance to Godzilla.


GODZILLA THE SERIES

Solar Powered

It was a bright sunny morning in Hawaii as small fishing vessels skimmer along the bay of Waikiki. "What a wonderful day to fish" a fisherman shouts. "and not a monster in site" his partner replies. Suddenly the clouds of above began to rotate, forming into what looks to be a horrible hurricane that would threaten the bay. One of the fishermen points up at it and shouts. "Hey! Look at that!"

Meanwhile at a Solar Power Plant newly built in the city a young scientist named Professor Himura was typing away at a keyboard. In front of him was a window connected to a testing chamber, three feet across and twelve feet high, its walls where crafted from stainless steel. Inside the center of the chamber was a nest forged with radioactive hey which shimmered with a ghostly emerald. Inside the nest sat an eight foot egg with a pulsating orange membrane. Another scientist came into the room, this one being female, she had long silver hair and a bright lab coat. Her blue high heels patted against the marble floor. She was continuously writing on a notepad as she walked in and stood next to Professor Himura. She finally stopped writing and gazed at the Incubation Chamber. "Sir, our specimen is about to hatch in about a month's time. Its heart rate tells us so" she explained as she handed him the notepad. After examining the information Professor Himura stared his assistant and a bright smile.

"This is very good, Ms. Amaya. The Chinese Bio-Weapon Division will be satisfied with our results". Professor Himura replied. Ms. Amaya just looked at him with a smile and walked off to her own laboratory. Professor Himura gazed at his most prized possession as he recalled how he obtained it.

Four months ago after the death of Godzilla a large hover craft made out of glimmering iron hovered over the charred remains of Madison Square Garden. The vessel looked like a helicopter only with two large wing like objects protruding from either side. A shining yellow light scanned the cave in below to see if the cost was clear. Several wires then dropped down from a door that slid open on its right. Professor Himura was the first in line as always, his lab coat waved through the breeze created by the helicopter's rotating blades. Behind him where five soldiers, decked out in silver armor along with titanium helmets equipped with a red visor. Professor Himura grasped the wire and slid down it while fallowed by his comrades. As the last soldier made it solid ground a ring echoed in Professor Himura's ear. He then placed his finger against what looked to be a head-piece. "What is it Fox-1?" he said through his hidden microphone. "I'm detecting several heat signatures inside the complex. I'd advise you to activate your cloaking devises, it could be military personal" another voice replied.

Professor Himura turned to his men. "There might be military in the area, activate your cloaking suits" he ordered. Professor Himura looked at his right wrist which had a strange watch like device around it, placing both fingers on a single button, his entire body became a transparent green as well did the other soldiers. Professor Himura wanted to explore the complex separately so he went off on his own accept with walkie talkie. As he explored a vast tunnel he came upon a nest of destroyed eggs and as he scanned the area he found a surviving Godzilla egg. Surprised and enlighten he ran over to it, examining its membrane with his hands. He then placed a finger on the earpiece and spoke. "Professor Himura to Fox-1, we located our specimen". Another voice this one being the same as before, answered. "Roger that."

Professor Himura was snapped back into reality as he was startled by an intense vibration. Ms. Amaya rushed in to see if her teacher was alright. "Sir! There's a meteorite approaching! We must get to the bunker!" she shouted. Professor Himura looked at Ms Amaya with displeasure. He then shot up and grasped her by the sides of her arms. "You little fool! We can't quit now! The experiment is almost complete!" he shouted, shaking her violently. Ms Amaya tried to break free from his brute strength but to no avail. She then looked to her right after catching the glimpse of burning flame. "SIR!" she shouted pointing to the window. A large molten rock was indeed hurling towards the HQ. The entire complex shook underneath tremendous power as the red hot sphere ripped through the building's walls. Ms Amaya managed to break away from the mad doctor but was ultimately struck in the head by a large metal pole that was detached from its hinges.


End file.
